lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Looney Tunes: Back in Action (Lost Scenes, 2003)
''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' is a 2003 adventure family comedy film. The main plot is that Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck search for a DJ's missing father, and must get back the mythical Blue Monkey diamond before the Chairman of Acme uses it to turn all the people in the world into monkeys working at the Acme Corporation. Looney Tunes: Back in Action is the second film featuring the Looney Tunes, the first being ''Space Jam'' in 1996. The film had some deleted scenes. Some of them went lost when the final cut was made, and some going lost before the final cut. A small selection of the scenes did not even appear on the home video releases of the film. List of lost or deleted scenes #The intro was different than the final cut, It showed a shot of the city, with Elmer Fudd in a giant robot. Daffy Duck (in a Batman costume) tries to save the day, until he has to go to a meeting with the Mr. Warners. The animation was slightly complete before the intro got scrapped. (Found) #Daffy Duck is thrown off the Warner Bros. Studios building, landing on DJ's face. The officer then gives the suitcase to Daffy. (Found) #Kate enters DJ's home. She enters the kitchen to find out that Bugs is in the pot, and walks away and enters the bathroom. (Lost) (An frame of the scene is founded) #Daffy greets the ladies in Los Angeles, until DJ carries him for order for them to run away from Yosemite Sam. (Found) #DJ, Kate, Bugs and Daffy are walking in the desert. Kate tells the "interrupting cow" knock-knock joke to Daffy. (Found) #Bugs giving a haircut to Gossamer in Area 52. It was shown on the special featurette on the DVD for about a second, but not found on the deleted scenes section. (Partially Found) #Daffy Duck turns back to normal in Area 52, but then he turns into a duck-fly hybrid. (Found) #A sequence in Area 52 where Marvin with aliens from sci-fi films and television shows (featured: Ro-Man from Robot Monster, Daleks from Doctor Who, Triffid from The Day of the Triffids, etc.) are fighting the heroes, Daffy Duck starts chasing a spaceship, then the heroes escape from Marvin and the aliens. The heroes then use the card to get to Paris. Among the deleted elements were increased involvement of the Daleks, with Bugs fighting one, and later serving as a referee between two Daleks as they shoot at each other; the latter was likely deleted because it made no sense for the Daleks, who are supposed to be on the same side, fighting each other, unless one of them was genetically impure somehow (this has caused internal conflict for the Daleks in their original series) (Found) #A scene showing Pepé Le Pew with Penelope. A sketch of it was found in the credits. (Lost) #At the Eiffel tower, Mr. Smith is about to call the helicopter, and DJ is thrown a mini-size toy of the Eiffel tower. Then DJ punches him, but Mr. Smith holds up some steel. (Found) #Mr. Chairman being frustrated of Daffy Duck blocking the map. One of the businessmen said that it was a rhetorical question. The businessman then got wrapped in clean wrap, because he did not press the button for a answer. (Found) #In the Blue Monkey Diamond temple, it has a few traps that are known as the "Gauntlet of Death". Daffy is getting spiked, sliced and eaten by the plants, then it is shown that Daffy is still alright. (Found) #An alternate, and slightly less climatic ending where DJ battles Mr. Chairman in the jungle ruins over the Blue Monkey diamond. (Found) #A clip where Bugs Bunny is a poodle-form version of himself. (Lost) Gallery looneytunesbackinaction5.jpg|A scene of Bugs and Kate in DJ's kitchen. LTBiA Pepe Le Pew and Penelope scene in credits.png|A sketch of Pepé Le Pew with Penelope, found in the credits. Deleted.PNG|Storyboard posible deleted scene Videos File:Looney_Tunes_Back_in_Action_Deleted_Scenes|Several deleted scenes, albeit with unfinished animation. File:Looney_Tunes_Back_In_Action_Song|The credits of the film, with some sketches of the scenes. Category:Lost Animation/Live-Action Category:Lost Movies Category:Lost Audio Category:Lost Scenes Category:Partially Found Media Category:Rare animation Category:Lost Animation Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Lost Live Action